Because of sensors used in copying or printing equipment to detect the medium being imaged, a paper must be attached to a transparency before the transparency can be used with copying or printing equipment. However, conventional paper backed transparencies are only designed to be used with single sided copying or printing equipment.
Conventional paper backed transparencies are adhered at one edge only, typically on the lead edge when placed in a sheet-fed printing device. Because conventional paper backed transparencies are adhered on one edge only, the paper backed transparencies cannot be fed through a mechanical duplex paper path. The duplex paper path cannot transport the paper backed transparencies successfully in inverting transports.
The paper backing on the conventional paper backed transparencies separates from the transparency and jam during transport within a printing duplex transport mechanism. Conventional paper backed transparencies allow for relative motion between the plastic transparency and the paper backing sheet. The relative motion at the trailing edge causes unsatisfactory wrinkling in the paper path nips and fuser, leading to image disturbances.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional paper backed transparency 100.
In particular, FIG. 1 shows a conventional paper backed transparency 100 that includes a transparency 110, a paper backing 120 and an adhesive strip 130. The transparency 110 is attached to the paper backing 120 at the leading edge 140 of the conventional paper backed transparency 100 with the adhesive strip 130. The adhesive strip 130 allows for easy separation of the transparency 110 from the paper backing 120 without damaging the transparency 110.
Conventionally, the paper backing 120 is not imaged and thus serves no purpose post imaging of the transparency 110. The paper backing 120 is conventionally peeled away from the transparency 110 and discarded.
During transport in a single sided copying or printing transport mechanism, the conventional paper backed transparency 100 is not subjected to the movements through the copying or printing transport mechanism that a paper is subjected to during duplexing. Thus, the conventional paper backed transparency 100 is adequate for use with a conventional copying or printing transport mechanism. However, when the conventional paper backed transparency 100 is used with a duplexing copying or printing transport mechanism the conventional paper backed transparency 100 allows for relative motion at the trailing edge 160 between the transparency 110 and the paper backing 120. The relative motion at the trailing edge 160 between the transparency 110 and the paper backing 120 causes unsatisfactory wrinkling in the paper path nips and fuser, leading to image disturbances.
Accordingly, the present teachings solve these and other problems of the prior art's conventional paper backed transparencies.